


Take the Sins of My Brother

by nikmood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Good Draco Malfoy, cause of remus, draco and harry are a couple but harry isnt in this, freaking 20 year anniversary of the battle of hogwarts gave me the feels, it means rose dragon, so bite me, their daughters name is in welch, this little witch-cub loves her uncle ferret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: Little Rosyn Draig Lupin just had a most unusual nightmare.  She saw a mad woman attack her Mumma and carve her arm up with that horrible word, and the worst part is her Uncle Ferret was standing right there and didn't help Mumma!Can her Mumma and Dadda explain the very grown up realities of war to an eight year old?





	Take the Sins of My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a (much larger) Remus/Hermione that I'm working on that will probably never see the light of day, but it can hypothetically stand alone.
> 
> *Remus and Tonks just remained friends  
> *Because of his actions during and after the war, Draco became friends with Hermione and Harry, and eventually married Harry.
> 
> And that's what you missed on Glee.

“Mumma, I had a bad dream”, said a soft child’s voice from the edge of the bed.

Hermione and Remus both awoke as soon as their daughter came into the room. Rosyn Draig was the latitude and longitude in her parent’s world. 

“Will you come climb up and snuggle in between Mumma and I and tell us, darling? Things aren’t as scary once you share them with someone and say it aloud.?” Remus asked quietly. Rosyn nodded, and started to walk over to her parent’s large four poster bed, but Remus simply got out of bed to sweep his little bookworm up and carry her to the safety of her parent’s bed. Depositing her in his wife’s lap, he got back into bed and the three cuddled together.

Running her fingers through her daughter’s almost duplicate impossible curls, Hermione enjoyed just having her little girl snuggled up with her, but then she remembered what brought her eight-year-old to her bedroom door in the middle of the night. “So, you had a bad dream, huh Poppet?”

Rosyn nodded, trying to somehow snuggled deeper in between her Mumma and her Dadda because she knew that nowhere could ever be safer or just flat out better than to be curled up while Mumma tells stories or Dadda sings songs and she burrows down in the pillows and blankets to smell them – parchment, mint, ink, coffee, chocolate, soil, ozone – and everytime Mumma or Dadda see her do that, they smile and ruffle her hair and call her “Pup” with a smile.

“Poppet?” Remus asked. “Rosyn, love, are you okay? You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. If you can go back to sleep, and want to try talking tomorrow, that’s okay.”  
“Mumma, I know that I’m not old enough to know the details about the war yet, but tonight I had a dream that you were in a big house. Uncle Ferret was there. And a lady with very crazy hair was doing hor-hor-hor-horrible things-“Rosyn broke down in silent sobs, unable to continue.

Hermione immediately gathered her daughter into her arms, shooting Remus a worried look. “Rosyn Draig, I need for you to look at me and listen very carefully. Some of what you dreamed did happen. Right before the final battle Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and I were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. Uncle Ferret grew up there and Voldemort was using the Manor as his base of operations. I was tortured for information by the woman with crazy hair.” She took a deep breath and Remus decided to help.

“Darling girl, if you could tell us what you saw, we could tell you if it happened or not. Would that help you, do you think?” 

Rosyn nodded her head, and hesitantly continued talking. “The Very Ugly Woman With The Crazy Hair That Really Needed To Be Brushed hurt you, Mumma. She sent all kinds of curses and spells at you. She hit you and kicked you and spit on you and cut you with a knife and then…and then…and…with the knife…she took it, and cut that nasty horrible word on your arm. And, Mumma…Uncle Ferret was there! He was just standing there and he didn’t do nothing! Why didn’t he do nothing! Uncle Ferret always makes sure me and Scorps plays fair! He didn’t play fair! He let you get hurt!” By the end Rosyn was so upset she was screaming her anger at one Draco Malfoy, her beloved Uncle Ferret. Hermione and Remus watched as their daughter vibrated in anger, tears and snot coming freely from her face. Her hair sparked red and gold at the ends, a trait she inherited from her mother.

Remus looked over and deftly moved his daughter into his lap, twisting, so she would be able to easily face her mother. He looked his mate in the eyes and tried to convey even a drop of the love he felt for her. “Rosyn, love?” he asked. “Are you at a place where you can listen to your Mumma, or do you need to wait a bit?”

“I need to hear Mumma now” she said, sounding so much older than an eight-year-old.

Hermione looked Rosyn in the eyes, and held her hands out, asking Rosyn if she could hold them. Rosyn nodded. “I’ll make this brief, little love. The woman’s name was Bellatrix. She was Uncle Ferret’s aunt, and about as evil as a person can be. Yes, when she was torturing me she used many dark curses and spells. She used a knife as well. There was a rumor started that she carved the word ‘mudblood’ into my arm. She was going to, but she was interrupted. By your Uncle Ferret. And the reason that he stood there and didn’t do anything is that he couldn’t. If he moved, he died, and his mother and father died. He waited until he knew he could make a clear get away and he ran. He got his parents out, he got me out, and then we went back and got everyone out of the dungeons. 

"Darling, your Uncle Ferret was a crummy kid. Trust me on this. But he is the best man. He loves Scorp and you and Uncle Harry and your other cousins and me and Dadda so much. He is good.”

“Do you think we could have tea tomorrow, and I could talk to him?” Rosyn asked quietly.

“I will owl him in the morning and invite them over, okay We will go to the pond. It has been far too long since my brothers and I have gone to the pond. Now, do you want to sleep in here with Dadda and I, or do you want to go back to your room?”

“’m stay here,” Rosyn said, her face already buried in a pillow. “Sleep better. Smells like pack.”

Hermione laughed softly as she laid back, pulling the light quilt back up over her family. She and Remus linked their fingers over the torso of their already snoring tiny witch-cub. “Yes, pack indeed” she thought to herself.


End file.
